I'm Sorry But I Don't Love You
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Kiba gets dumped by his girl, only to be comforted by his best friend. Ooh, interesting. Yah, I can't write this summary. ShinoKiba


**I'm sorry… But I don't Love You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so leave me alone sue-happy people.

Warnings: Slight Hinata hating and ShinoKiba. Do not flame, I will use them to hurt my least fave characters. Gracias.

* * *

She was never as shy as she made out to be. It was all an act. He knew that now.

Months. It had taken him months to finally ask her out. He had figured that since Naruto was one, he finally had a shot to win her heart.

He was dead wrong…

"Hey Hinata!" he cried, running toward his new girlfriend.

"H-Hello Kiba-kun," she said, blushing and smiling her usually innocent smile.

"So," Kiba said casually, stopping next to her and swinging his arm around her. "Want to join me for dinner?"

She blushed again and nodded slightly.

"What would you like?"

Hinata shrugged, still blushing like an overripe tomato. "A-anyth-thing is go-o-od."

Kiba nodded, already leading her to a small stand that Hinata easily recognized.

"Ichiraku?" she asked, thinking out loud.

"Yeah," he answered. "Naruto got me to start coming here before he left."

Hinata nodded, sitting on a stool as Kiba held the flap open for her.

Kiba sat down next to her. "What would you like?"

"Um, miso with chicken?" she answered questioningly to the owner's daughter.

"Sure, what about you, sweetie?" she answered, turning to Kiba with a bright smile.

"Pork ramen, please," he said, also smiling.

She bowed at them and turned to start making their meals.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started watching as the owner and his daughter went about to feed their customers. "He'll be coming back next week."

"Finally!" Kiba exclaimed. "This village has been way too quiet since he left."

Hinata smiled and started to eat once her ramen was put in front of her. Kiba started to eat as well.

Hand in hand, they walked. Kiba smiled and chatted animatedly with her.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata murmured, stopping.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked, stopping as well.

Hinata looked up at him with a serious face. "Kiba-kun, I… I don't really know how to say this."

Kiba felt the smile tumble from his face. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

Hinata's head shot up from where she had been looking at the ground. "I… I…" she started blushing.

"Hey," Kiba said, smiling lightly and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right. I'd be sick of me by now too."

Hinata looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun."

"Can I give you a last kiss?"

Hinata nodded, not able to look into his eyes. She knew how much this was hurting him.

Kiba kissed her lightly for a moment then pulled back. "All right. I'm gone, see you around." He smiled one last time before walking away from her. Their first and last kiss, he smiled bitterly, this sucked. He felt his eyes stinging and as soon he was far away enough away from her so she wouldn't see him, he let them fall. He looked up and saw the one person he didn't want to see. He looked back down, moving his face away from the other's view.

The boy with the sunglasses pushed himself away from the gate of the Inuzuka boy's home. He blocked the Inuzuka's path. "Kiba?"

"What are you doing here, Shino?" he asked, not looking at him.

Shino put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Why should it concern you at all?!" Kiba practically yelled, looking up into the infuriating sunglasses that reflected his face back at him. He growled deep in his throat at the boy, not completely understanding why he was so angry.

Shino didn't seem to react at all at the boy suddenly yelled at him. "You're my friend," he began gently, knowing the boy was only angry because he thought he had to be for being caught crying. "It concerns me if you are upset." He knew the shinobi rules as well, he knew what it said about emotions. Shinobi shouldn't show them, but he also knew that tears were necessary for humans.

Kiba felt his anger dissolve, instead feeling self-pity and loathing at his friend's words. He buried his face in his friend's chest, wrapping himself effectively in his warmth. And that was that. Hinata and Kiba were over. Kiba was now alone, with no one to accompany him, but his best friend.

The next week, Naruto returned to Konohagakure. And two days after, Hinata as dating him.

Kiba admitted that they looked well together, but he also noted the changes in both of them. Naruto was quieter, but still smiling. The seemingly permanent blush that had adorned Hinata's face was gone.

"They look nice. They go well."

Shino looked up at him from the book he had been reading. "Yeah," he said quietly, looking out the window and seeing the two of them walking hand in hand.

Kiba let go of the curtain and turned to face his teammate and new roommate. He walked over and plopped down next to him. "What-"

"He has nothing you don't, but he was her first ever love. The human mind doesn't let go of first love. For whatever reason, she never let go of him, and now with Sasuke gone and Naruto over Sakura, she thought she would have a chance… and she did."

Kiba looked at the genius, sighing. "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"So you don't get the wrong idea from talking to someone who's not."

Kiba looked up and smiled. "Sometimes you just rock."

"Thank you. It's good to know," Shino answered, smiling in response to having made the dog lover feel better.

News had always spread fast in Konoha. Shino had always blamed the shinobi. They had to be experts of gathering and sharing information, so what better practice than gossip? He had notice, however, that it was mostly kunoichi and extremely nosy ninja.

So, when he walked down the road to the market, he wasn't surprised to hear two kunoichi whispering to each other.

"Sasuke-kun's coming back."

"No way, really?

"Yeah and I heard the Uzumaki kid's gonna confess."

"No way!… What about his girl?"

"He dumped her."

"Oh, poor thing. It's got to be hard on her."

"Yeah, especially since she liked him so much."

Shino tuned out the rest of their conversation. In the back of his mind he wondered how Hinata as coping, but then it was drowned out by the more cruel part of his mind. That part of his mind told him that she deserved it, but then it was drowned out again by logic. He knew it was bound to happen eventually, what goes around comes around. She had dumped Kiba for Naruto and now, she was getting a taste of her own medicine. Naruto was dumping her for Sasuke. The one person that could make Naruto jump off a bridge if he wanted. The person that the Hyuga had probably wished never returned. Everyone knew that as soon as Sasuke came back, she was going to be shoved forcefully out of Naruto's life. But love did strange things to people, and gave them hope when there was none.

Shino sat on the floor of his and Kiba's shared room, reading a tactics book. Teammates and roommates, he was the one who did most of the things the other would never remember. That included shopping, but never feeding Akamaru, that was Kiba's job.

"You back already?" asked a voice.

The Aburame looked up from his book. There he was, the boy who had once cried in his arms over a girl. His eyes looking mockingly at him, although he didn't' know why. His hair dripping from just getting out of the shower, his pants low on his hips, showing off his hips and rock-hard six pack. "Yeah, I got some stuff and Akamaru's dog food."

"Thanks, anything on the local news?"

Shino shrugged, "Sasuke's coming back."

Kiba shrugged as well, "Bound to happen."

Shino said nothing, mulling over the idea of whether or not to tell Kiba about Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, pulling a black long-sleeved shirt over his head.

Shino shook his head, getting up from the ground. He should just tell Kiba what was happening, but he was afraid. Of what? That Kiba would go to Hinata to console her? That if she came knocking at his door, he would take her back?

Kiba put a hand on his shoulder when he as bout to walk past him. "Shino?"

The Aburame looked up into the boy's face. He stared at the ground, putting his hand over the tan one. "I… heard… Naruto dumped her."

Kiba tightened his grip, a painful look crossing his face.

Shino looked up when the grip threatened to crush his shoulder. "Kiba."

The dog lover loosened his grip and lowered his head, ashamed of the tears that appeared in his eyes.

Shino lightly put a hand on the boy's shoulder, the same way he had when Kiba had first cried over the Hyuga.

Kiba let himself fall into the Aburame's chest and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry this time, he knew that. But he could still accept the boy's comfort. With the two strong arms wrapped around him, he felt held together. With those two arms around him, he wouldn't fall apart.

A knock resounded through the quiet apartment.

Hinata stood outside patiently, waiting.

"Hello?" The brown haired boy poked his head out the door. He opened the door fully and smiled. "Oh, hey Hinata!"

Hinata tried and succeeded at not staring Kiba's bare chest for longer than necessary. "Hi Kiba-kun. Um.. Would you like to come with me to get something to eat?"

Kiba's smile never left his face. "Sorry, Hina. I can't."

"Oh, really?" Hinata persisted.

"Yeah um.." Kiba nervously scratched his head, then stopped when two arms wrapped around his bare torso.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

Hinata silently gasped in shock, she knew that voice, those pale arms!

"Hinata. She invited us to lunch," Kiba answered, looking up at the Aburame who had just poked his head around the other's.

The face looked unfamiliar without his glasses; the brown eyes looking at her looked so out of place. "Sorry Hinata-chan, but Kiba's busy right now. How about we all go to dinner later?"

Hinata smiled lightly, "Sure. I'd love to." Inside she could feel her world crumbling under her. How could Kiba have moved on from her to _that_?

Shino smiled back at her, looking even more like a stranger. "We'll see you tonight then. I know this great barbeque place."

Hinata nodded before turning around to leave.

"Now, I think you and I were about to do something important. What was it?" Shino wondered, after closing the door.

Kiba chuckled, although many would argue he giggled, and waited.

"Oh yeah… this." That said, Shino proceeded to kiss the dog lover senseless against the door.

Owari

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me. Reviews make me very happy! Thanks for reading.


End file.
